


He was her Bianca.

by Madame_Tethras



Series: There Are Many Different Types of Kisses in Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sad Fluff, This kinda hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tethras/pseuds/Madame_Tethras
Summary: Part of my kiss one shot collection.This is an emotional explosion of sorts, I suppose. I hope you enjoy!





	He was her Bianca.

* * *

 

   Inquisitor Trevelyan was angry, and everyone in Skyhold knew it. She was a notorious grump but she never seemed to actually get angry. Weapons, armor, cups, chairs, anything within reach was forcefully tossed over her shoulder behind her. No one had any idea why the Inquisitor was in such a foul mood and they all elected to stay out of her way. Everyone, that is, except for Varric. He and Akira had grown an unintentionally deep connection with each other. Being the proud wordsmith he is, he felt he would be able to calm the small leader’s rage.

   Master Tethras was unaware that he was the source of the problem. That tough-skinned, little human had fallen madly in love with him. Furious and confused, yet calm and calculated, she had done everything she could to distract herself and maintain normalcy with her closest friend. She knew he would never be hers, be off Bianca’s leash. No matter what happened he would always go crawling back to her.

   They were in Valammar when she snapped. She had rushed out of the cave and insisted on traveling back to Skyhold alone, mumbling obscenities and how she just need some time away from “you nugtits.” Varric wasn’t happy about it, but he had let her traverse her own way, though never letting the party stray too far from her course. Something was obviously wrong, and being her closest confidant, she would want to talk about it when they got back. If Varric had known what Bianca had said to Akira, if he knew how she felt about him and the pain it was causing, he may have waited a few more days after returning to Skyhold to ask her about it all.

   By the time Varric had gotten back, the great hall of Skyhold looked almost as wrecked as it had been when they first arrived. The walls and floors were riddled with scorch marks and even the dragon maw throne had been shoved on its side. Nothing seemed untouched by the distraught mage. He found her a sobbing heap on the floor of her quarters. She was curled up behind her desk. Her room looked like a glass bomb had gone off. She’d shattered every window in the room.

   He did his best to tiptoe through the glass minefield. He knew she was aware of his presence but he also didn’t want to have his foot impaled on an errant shard. Once at her side, he knelt quietly next to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. In a blur, Akira had snatched his hand off her and was white-knuckle gripping his wrist and staring at him intensely. He was startled by her sudden and unexpected movement yet it shook him to his core to see her look at him with such a tormented look on her face. He could see every ounce of pain and sadness in her eyes. She looked almost as if he had betrayed her. He couldn’t really tell. The seconds passed so slowly he thought he could physically feel them tick by. In a moment of clarity, Varric connected her actions with her expressions and it hit him. He knew. He had kinda known for a while, in the back of his mind. The dwarf had noticed his own feelings about their relationship had begun to grow deeper.

   In the moments their eyes were locked, without having to speak a word, they both knew he wasn’t strong enough to leave Bianca. That he would let this beautiful thing to slip away from them both. While Varric liked to think he was a good guy, he would never deny he had a selfish streak. He would continue to act like his usual self, desperately covering his feelings and the events that were transpiring now. He would treat her like his brother again, knowing they would both be hurting inside. He knew she would go along with it, too. He was her weakness, her Bianca. She would ache for him and yet come crawling back even after he had ripped out her heart.

   Varric had gotten so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down his face. He was brought out of his trance by a soft, small thumb wiping his cheek. The sensation made him involuntarily sigh and close his eyes for a moment. He felt a bump as her damp forehead rested against his. They both felt almost feverish for a moment, caught in the intensity of their current situation. He felt her shaky hand cup the side of his face and opened his eyes. Akira furrowed her brows (the one thing Varric loved most about her), and took a deep breath. She placed a soft, sad kiss on his lips. Before he had a moment to react, she had walked barefoot across the glass covered floor and was out the door without a sound.


End file.
